


Hallowed Be The Ween

by lagunasfaeries



Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Halloween, spoilers for arr i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: The usual sense of urgency in the air has died down. There are no Garleans. There is no duty. There is only Halloween.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Warrior of Light
Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540750
Kudos: 4





	Hallowed Be The Ween

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a self-indulgent shippy thing in a while, I am LONG overdue so I hope y'all enjoy it!

On some level, Thancred regretted teaching her about Halloween.

It had its good moments- for example, for the past couple of weeks, the Scions were gifted colorfully coated candies, cookies baked into adorably spooky shapes, and plenty of pumpkin-flavored foods. But Thancred knew- he just _knew_ \- that once Halloween rolled around, Melusina would hear about the pranks that the children played on this day; and never having a chance to do so herself as a child, she'd come up with something crazy...

"Ah! Alphinaud." Thancred gestured for him to come closer. "Have you seen Melusina at all today?"

"No, I can't say I have. Considering all the work she put into decorating the entire Rising Stones at the last minute for the holiday, maybe she's finally taking a nap somewhere?" he suggested. 

"Somehow, I don't think that's what's happening. I'd like it if it were. However..." Thancred sighed. "The easiest answer is never the correct answer with her."

"I see. Well, she may not be here at all. You know how busy she is recently," pointed out Alphinaud. "Everyone needs the assistance of a Warrior of Light these days, it feels like." 

"Oh, you boys must be looking for Melusina."

The two turned to the bar, where F'lhaminn was cleaning the counter. 

"She was just here, raving about all the possibilities for Halloween- but she did sound a little sad that no one else here seemed to be sharing in her excitement. Did you tell her that Halloween's more of a child's affair here in Eorzea, Thancred?"

"I may have omitted certain things in my explanation. But she got so excited! I couldn't just tell her she aged out of the celebrations long before she even knew what they were."

"You're going to have to start being more direct with her, Thancred. You keep confusing her," pointed out Alphinaud. "And then _we_ have to go behind you and clear things up... anyway, thank you, F'lhaminn. Where did Melusina go when she left here?"

"I'm not sure. I told her that the few adults who get excited about the festivities are likely at the Gold Saucer, so I wouldn't be surprised if that's where she's gone." 

"Ah." At that, Thancred smiled. A trip to the Gold Saucer didn't sound so bad, especially if he and Melusina were to share a room again. "Well, if she's there, mayhap it is my duty to go and retrieve her-"

"Retrieve who?"

Everyone turned to see Melusina, dressed in a cute purple witch's costume that came with a big hat and was decorated with orange ribbons and glowing pumpkins. Her height made it so that only Alphinaud could actually see her face, due to the brim of the hat- and she certainly looked pleased with herself. 

"What are you _wear_ ing, Melusina?" asked Thancred. 

"You don't know what a fictitious witch looks like..?" she asked, confused. "I'm beginning to think you overstate your intelligence sometimes, Thancred." 

Alphinaud forced a laugh down his throat. 

"It's not- well, of course I know _what_ it is. But why are you-"

"And where is your costume, Thancred? You aren't going to just let the kids take up all the fun, are you?" asked Melusina. "We have to enjoy the festivities! You... did remember, right..."

Melusina's voice trailed off, progressively more sad than it had started. This did not go unnoticed by anyone in the immediate area. 

"It's just... ever since we made the empire turn their tails, I haven't been able to spend much time with you outside of work. I thought a cute little holiday like this would be a good opportunity to make up for that, but I... should've asked you first, right? Humans like when you do the asking. I forgot." 

"Well, the silly boy just was on his way to get dressed, you know," F'lhaminn cut in. "He just came down to, first, make sure you hadn't gotten too far without him. Isn't that right, Thancred?"

"Yes! Yes, that's exactly right," he said immediately. "As a matter of fact... Alphinaud and I-" he grabbed the small elezen by the shoulders, startling him- "were just on our way, you know, so he can help me into my costume. It's a two-person job. Why don't you have a drink on me while you're waiting, Melusina? Get yourself something nice." 

"Okay!" She nodded, sitting on one of the stools at the bar, visibly more happy. 

"A two-person job?" asked Alphinaud as they walked away. 

"Get me out of this and I'll make it worth your while," Thancred promised. "I'm not sure how, but I will. This I promise you." 

"I'm more intrigued than I am annoyed, so I suppose I'll take you up on that offer." 

* * *

Melusina led Thancred around like an excited child- they'd gone to Gridania, so that she could see one of those cheesy plays usually put on at the amphitheater. After that, she spent at least an hour complimenting small humans (using the word "humans" lightly) on their costumes before finally asking Thancred if he was tired. 

"Me? Tired? No, no, of course not," he waved his hand away. "What gave you that idea?"

"You don't seem very excited, that's all."

"Melusina, you must understand. I've borne witness to these festivities for over thirty years now. Things won't be as new and shiny to me as they will to you. Plus, this Twelve-damned costume," he squirmed in the corset that he and Alphinaud had stole- no, _borrowed_ , from Urianger's closet. He was supposed to be a vampire, as he'd told it, and most of these things had been expressly _borrowed_ from Urianger, in fact. 

"Oh... I guess I didn't think about that," she admitted, nodding. "Well, then! Shall we go to the Carline Canopy for a drink? I could use one. Being around all these tiny ones has absolutely _drained_ me." 

Thancred chuckled as he nodded, placing a hand on Melusina's back to guide her. She was so sunny and cheerful around children that one would be shocked upon learning she didn't like them very much. "A drink, hm? Perhaps a room as well?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Melusina beamed. "Oh, but do we have to go to the room so soon? I heard there was going to be another play at the amphitheater, and this one's really exhilarating because..."

Thancred just smiled as he held onto Melusina's hand. The way she was planning, he wouldn't quite get the use out of the room that he had intended- but that was all right, as long as Melusina was happy, and would be able to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably just me, but I like the fact that Halloween brings out a different side of Melusina. She'd probably be more excited if she didn't have to deal with so many children.


End file.
